


Passi di danza

by Shinxer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxer/pseuds/Shinxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa ff partecipa alla Challenge del 9-10 Luglio, indetta dal gruppo Facebook We Are out for Prompt.<br/>Prompt ricevuto: Stucky, fluff: Steve odia ballare, Bucky lo trascina al ballo di fine anno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passi di danza

**_“Passi di danza”_ **

 

Steve odiava i balli di fine anno, per due motivi: innanzi tutto, non vedeva la necessità di festeggiare una cosa normale e scontata come la fine di un anno scolastico. Era una ricorrenza sciocca, fatta solo per arricchire i commercianti di vestiti ed i lucidascarpe. In secondo luogo, non sapeva ballare. Non ne era capace, né aveva mai ricevuto un vero e proprio invito: a differenza di Bucky, che ogni anno si ritrovava costretto a spezzare numerosi cuori delle ragazze che lo circondavano, nessuna si avvicinava a lui per sceglierlo come cavaliere. La cosa, tuttavia, non sembrava affatto dispiacergli: aveva ben altro per la testa che cimentarsi in stupidi passi di danza.

Quell’anno, però, le cose erano andate diversamente: Jody, una ragazza lentigginosa della classe accanto, gli aveva chiesto d’accompagnarla al ballo. E, malgrado fosse in procinto di rifiutare, Bucky lo aveva praticamente obbligato ad accettare quell’invito.

“Non metterai mai su famiglia, se snobbi qualunque ragazza che ti si presenta” aveva detto, come se avesse uno stuolo di fanciulle pronte a rincorrerlo. Assurdo! Chi mai si sarebbe interessata ad un ragazzino malaticcio e rachitico come lui? A parte Jody, evidentemente.

Mancavano soltanto ventiquattro ore al ballo: naturalmente, aveva fatto di tutto tranne che preoccuparsene! Non si era comprato un vestito – avrebbe riciclato quello del cugino John – né delle scarpe e neppure si era sistemato i capelli. Quanto all’imparare i passi di danza, beh… quello era fuori discussione! O, meglio, lo sarebbe stato se Bucky non lo avesse raggiunto in palestra dopo pranzo:

«Che stai facendo?» esordì il moro, non appena lo vide.

Non era ovvio? Si stava allenando a basket!

«Ho sentito dire che i giocatori di pallacanestro sono tutti alti! È uno sport che ti aiuta a crescere e…» tentò un tiro da tre punti; la palla rimbalzò sul ferro, cadendo a terra con un sonoro tonfo.

«E non è adatto a te, evidentemente.» Bucky recuperò la palla, lanciandola in un angolo. « Sei pronto per domani sera?»

«Immagino di no. E tu?»

«Io sono sempre pronto» un sorriso ironico, pungente ma estremamente delicato apparve sulle labbra del moro, per un singolo attimo «Scherzi a parte, pensi di presentarti cosi? Hai almeno ripassato qualche passo di danza? O prevedi di passare la sera a pestare i piedi alla tua ragazza?»

«Non è la mia ragazza…»

«è un modo di dire, accidenti! Allora, hai ripassato o no?»

Steve scosse il capo. Non si era neppure sforzato di aprire i libri che l’altro aveva recuperato in biblioteca. I titoli erano troppo stupidi per attirare la sua attenzione: “cavaliere da ballo” e “Passi di danza per negati” non erano le letture a cui aspirava.

«Perché non lo hai fatto?! Vuoi davvero fare la figura dell’imbranato, domani?»

«Non la faccio sempre?»

«Non intendo permettertelo! Avanti, vieni» il moro gli afferrò una mano, guidandolo verso il centro della palestra. «Non è difficile! Allora… metti una mano sul mio fianco e l’altra qui» Bucky si indicò il palmo destro, attendendo pazientemente che eseguisse quelle istruzioni «Benissimo, allora… immaginati umh… una musica lenta, tanto l’orchestra di domani suonerà principalmente quello. Devi muoverti a tempo… d’accordo? Tre passi avanti e uno indietro. Inizia con la gamba destra.» Provò a muovere un passo «Santo cielo, Steve! La tua destra!»

La coordinazione non era il suo forte: ogni due passi incespicava, rischiava di schiacciare le scarpe dell’amico, barcollava come un ubriaco. Non riusciva a prendere il ritmo: tre avanti e uno indietro? Era troppo complicato! Non c’erano dei balli più semplici da imparare?

«Io… non credo di esserne capace…» sussurrò, ad un tratto, rialzando il volto e fissando lo sguardo in quello chiaro dell’amico. Come erano trasparenti i suoi occhi! Non aveva mai notato la sfumatura grigia attorno alle iridi e…   
le sue guance si tinsero immediatamente di una sfumatura scarlatta quando si rese conto della vicinanza tra i loro volti, del contatto innocente delle mani e il movimento incerto delle gambe che si sforzavano di seguire quei passi di danza. C’era qualcosa di sbagliato, in quella strana lezione di ballo, qualcosa che gli alleggeriva la mente, che gli faceva martellare il cuore nel petto, che gli mozzava a tratti il respiro. Una sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco e, contemporaneamente, la certezza di non essere mai stato tanto vicino a quel ragazzino sicuro di sé, spavaldo, popolare tanto a scuola quanto nei vicoli della vecchia Brooklyn. La consapevolezza che almeno un centinaio di ragazze avrebbero venduto l’anima per ottenere un solo momento come quello: di poter essere al suo posto, strette tra le braccia robuste del giovane Barnes, protette e rassicurate in quel piroettare lungo una improvvisata pista da ballo. Avrebbe potuto rimanere lì per sempre, sospeso tra la finzione e quella musica dolce e cauta che gli si stava insinuando in testa.  
L’idea di dover ripetere gli stessi movimenti, di rivivere quegli attimi con Jody quasi lo stomacava, perché, ne era certo, avrebbe rovinato tutto. Perché al posto del volto familiare di Bucky avrebbe trovato quello lentigginoso ed affilato di una estranea, che forse lo aveva scelto soltanto per non sentirsi esclusa o per raccontare alle amiche quale fantastica esperienza adolescenziale fosse quello stupido ballo.   
Si, il ballo rimaneva stupido, ma… quegli minuti che ora stava vivendo, quei momenti irripetibili ed impagabili, quelli… erano qualcosa di magico, di intimo ed assolutamente privato, qualcosa da conservare gelosamente tra i propri ricordi.

«Ti stai muovendo bene» la voce di Bucky arrivò ad interrompere il filo di quei pensieri «Sei bravo, vedi?» erano parole sincere e giuste, appena sussurrate dalle labbra sottili tanto vicine da potersi definire perfette.

«Io…» non riuscì a dire altro, solo a sollevare istintivamente il viso, le punte dei piedi e… allontanarsi immediatamente di un passo al sentire, in lontananza, una porta sbattere. L’incanto era rotto, definitivamente «Arriva qualcuno!» sussurrò, ma Bucky fu più lesto: recuperò il pallone da basket, posizionandosi sotto al canestro. Finse indifferenza, come se gli istanti precedenti non fossero mai esistiti, mentre dall’ingresso faceva capolino un ragazzo dai capelli rossi:

«James… ti aspettano in cortile, per gli allenamenti»

«Arrivo» Bucky attese che il messaggero li lasciasse nuovamente soli, prima di avvicinarsi a lui. Gli scompigliò i corti capelli biondi, limitandosi ad un semplice «Ci vediamo, Steve» prima di sparire oltre la porta della palestra.


End file.
